daleksrusfandomcom-20200214-history
-Series Seven
Series 7 Part 1 (2012) Episodes: ''1)Asylum of the Daleks The Doctor is lured to the ruins of Skaro, original homeworld of the Daleks, by a humanoid Dalek "puppet", Darla, who teleports him to the Parliament of the Daleks. There he is reunited with Amy and Rory, who have been similarly kidnapped from present-day Earth, just after Rory has delivered Amy their divorce papers. The Dalek Prime Minister explains that the Daleks have a planet known as the Asylum, where they keep battle-scarred Daleks that have gone insane. The Daleks are unwilling to kill these insane Daleks, as destroying such pure hatred would contravene their sense of "beauty", much to the Doctor's revulsion. The Parliament has received a transmission of the Habanera Aria from the heart of the asylum. The Doctor makes contact with the source of the transmission — a woman named Oswin Oswald, who states that she was Junior Entertainment Manager on the starliner ''Alaska, which crashed into the Asylum. Oswin claims to have been fending off Dalek attacks for a year, occupying herself by making souffles, which intrigues the Doctor as he wonders where she got the milk. The crash ruptured the planet's force-field, thus risking escape of the planet's inmates. To prevent this, the Parliament now wishes to destroy the planet remotely, but the force-field isn't ruptured sufficiently to allow that. The force-field can only be deactivated from the planet itself, but afraid to face such a mission themselves, the Daleks of the Parliament task the Doctor, Amy and Rory with doing so. The three are given bracelets to protect them from the planet's nanogene cloud, which would convert them into Dalek puppets to serve the facility's security systems, before being dropped through the force-field breach via a gravity tunnel onto the surface of the planet. The Doctor and Amy land close to each other, and are discovered by Harvey, another survivor from the Alaska. Rory, however, is dropped to the bottom of a long shaft into the Asylum. There he accidentally awakens some of its inhabitants, but is guided to a safe room by Oswin, who has accessed the computers. Meanwhile Harvey guides the Doctor and Amy to his Alaska escape pod, where Harvey attacks them after being revealed as a Dalek puppet, converted by the nanogene cloud. A similar fate has befallen the corpses of other Alaska survivors, who re-animate and attack the Doctor and Amy, stealing Amy's nano-field bracelet just before the pair are saved by Oswin and guided to Rory through a hatch in the bottom of the pod. Now unprotected from the nanogenes, Amy begins to be converted, experiencing memory loss and hallucinations. The Doctor guesses that the Daleks will destroy the planet as soon as he deactivates the force-field, but he realises that Rory's hideout is a telepad, via which they can teleport onto the Dalek Parliament ship. Oswin agrees to deactivate the force-field in return for the Doctor coming to save her. While the Doctor is gone, Rory tries to give Amy his bracelet. The Doctor had stated that love slows the Dalek puppet conversion, so Rory argues that he would be converted more slowly because he has always loved Amy more than she loves him, referring his 2000-year vigil in "The Big Bang". Amy angrily replies that she loves him equally, but gave him up since she is infertile as a result of the events of "A Good Man Goes to War", and thus unable to bear the children she knows that he has always desired. They realise that the Doctor had secretly slipped his bracelet onto her without telling them, to possibly get them to discuss their feelings. The Doctor makes his way to Oswin, venturing through the "intensive care section", which holds Daleks who survived encounters with him. They begin to re-activate, but he is saved by Oswin, who deletes the Doctor from the Daleks' collective telepathically-shared knowledge, leaving them with no memory of him. The Doctor enters Oswin's chamber, only to discover to his horror that she is a Dalek. Oswin had been captured by Daleks after reaching the asylum through the same hatch used by the Doctor and Amy, and, to preserve her genius-level intellect for Dalek use, was turned into a Dalek cyborg rather than a standard puppet. Unable to cope with her conversion, her mind retreated into a fantasy of survival as a human. Oswin is nearly overcome by her Dalek personality at this revelation, though she still possesses human emotions and is unable to kill the Doctor. Her confrontation causes the Doctor to reflect that the Daleks' many achievements — including their parliamentary discourse and newfound diversity — have been developed in fearful response to his threat to their existence. Oswin fulfils her promise of deactivating the force-field, making her final request that the Doctor remember her as the human she once was. The Doctor returns to Amy and Rory, and they teleport back to the TARDIS before the planet is destroyed. The Daleks fail to recognise the Doctor due to his removal from their hive intelligence. He jubilantly leaves the ship, and drops the reunited Amy and Rory back home. He then departs alone, delighting in the Dalek Parliament's closing question to him: "Doctor Who?". ''2) Dinosaurs on a Spaceship While in 1334 BC Egypt with Queen Nefertiti, the Doctor receives a call from the "Indian Space Agency" in 2367 AD about a vast spaceship which will crash into Earth in six hours. The ISA plans to destroy it with missiles unless the Doctor stops it first. Taking Nefertiti with him, he picks up Edwardian explorer John Riddell from the African plains in 1902 AD. He then materialises the TARDIS around his companions Amy and Rory ten months after he last saw them in "Asylum of the Daleks", inadvertently taking Rory's father Brian on the TARDIS as well. They materialise in the spaceship and find that it contains dinosaurs. When asking the ship's computer for the engines, the Doctor, Rory, and Brian are transportated to the "engine room", a large beach on the ship which uses the waves as hydro-power. Meanwhile, with Nefertiti and Riddell, Amy discovers that the ship is a Silurian ark designed to carry the reptilian humanoids to a new planet along with flora and fauna from their time period. It left Earth millions of years ago to escape the meteor impact that wiped out the dinosaurs. The ship, however, registers no Silurian life forms left on board. After escaping from a group of pterodactyls, the Doctor, Rory, and Brian are escorted by two robots to the only human on board, a brutal man called Solomon who has been injured in a raptor attack and requires medical help. Scanning the Doctor to see who he is, Solomon is surprised that the Doctor does not appear in his universal database. Solomon reveals himself to be a lawless exotic black market trader who has raided the spaceship in order to steal the dinosaurs. Having had the robots murder all of the Silurians, Solomon was unable to take control of the ship himself and the computer defaulted to its point of origin, causing it to return to Earth. Discovering Queen Nefertiti's identity and value, he decides to kidnap her and leave in his own ship. Though the Doctor refuses, Nefertiti agrees to go with him to save the others, despite the man's obvious sadistic intentions towards her. While Amy and Riddell shoot hostile dinosaurs with a tranquiliser gun, the Doctor disables Solomon's robots and rescues Nefertiti, then tricks the ISA missiles into targeting Solomon's ship rather than the ark: it is destroyed, taking him with it. Rory and Brian pilot the ark away from the Earth, as the ship can only be piloted by two people of the same gene pool. The Doctor then takes Amy and Rory back to their home after letting Brian view the Earth from orbit. Nefertiti, who has been flirting and clashing with Riddell, opts to go with him rather than return to her own time. Amy and Rory receive a series of postcards from all over the world sent by the previously travel-shy Brian, along with one featuring the dinosaurs, the TARDIS, and a sign saying "Siluria". 3) A Town Called Mercy The Doctor, Amy, and Rory, while en route to the Day of the Dead festival in Mexico via the TARDIS, instead arrive at the small American Frontier town of Mercy. The Doctor is curious as to a ring of stone and wood that surrounds the town's border and the availability of electricity to the town ten years too early. They learn from the town's marshall, Isaac, that they have been kept within town for the last three weeks by "The Gunslinger", who uses alien weaponry to threaten to kill anyone trying to leave town and blocks the town from receiving any supplies. The Gunslinger has demanded the town turn over "the doctor", which the Doctor deduces is not himself but a humanoid alien hiding in the marshal's jail. The alien introduces himself as Kahler-Jex, who had crashed on Earth about ten years earlier, and was rescued from his craft by the town; in return, Jex has helped the town as their physician, ending a cholera outbreak and providing the town with primitive electricity. However, the town's food supplies are nearly empty, and while the situation has become more dire, the marshal is reluctant to hand over Jex. The Doctor offers to get the TARDIS and evacuate the town, riding off on horseback to collect it while Isaac and Rory distract the Gunslinger. The Doctor comes across Jex's craft and enters it, though in doing so he sets off an alarm heard across the plains. He reviews Jex's records and discovers that Jex was part of a team of scientists from his war-torn homeworld that experimented on a number of volunteers to convert them into cyborgs, who either died or killed countless people in the battle. Aghast, the Doctor leaves the ship to find the Gunslinger waiting for him, and he realises that the Gunslinger is one of Jex's subjects. The Gunslinger affirms that he is seeking revenge on those that created him, with Jex being the last member alive; he further explains that his programming prevents him from harming innocents, creating the ring around Mercy to protect the townsfolk while Jex is in their care, but demands of the Doctor that the next person that crosses that line must be Jex. The Doctor returns to Mercy and angrily drags an apologetic Jex to the edge of town, followed by his companions and the concerned townsfolk. As he forces Jex to cross the line, Amy asserts that the Doctor has changed for the worse from months of travelling on his own. The Gunslinger arrives and holds his weapon to Jex; Jex tries to offer that he has become better and rejects his past actions, but this does not sway the cyborg. As the Gunslinger is about to fire, Isaac pushes Jex out of the way, taking the lethal shot. Isaac's final action is to hand his marshal badge to the Doctor and ask him to protect the town. The Gunslinger leaves, warning that he will return at noon tomorrow to collect Jex, even if it puts the townspeople at risk. During the night, Jex explains his guilt to the Doctor, trying to repent for his past knowing what will await him in his afterlife. An angry mob of townsfolk arrive to demand Jex, but the Doctor warns by doing so they would have not honored Isaac's death. Further discussions with Jex provide the Doctor with an idea for a plan. The next day, when the Gunslinger arrives the Doctor distracts it by amplifying the electricity sent through town, while other townsfolk, wearing makeup applied in the same fashion as Jex's facial markings, dash between buildings to confuse the cyborg. Jex flees out of town to his ship as the Doctor planned, but instead of returning to space, Jex initiates the ship's self-destruct. Before he dies, Jex explains that no matter where he goes, the Gunslinger will follow and more innocents will be caught in the crossfire and that he truly wishes to repent of his past actions, that his last act will be to end the war for the Gunslinger and go to face the souls of those he wronged. The Gunslinger becomes desolate with his quest for revenge complete and the realization that Jex was no worse a person than he is, and is ready to self-destruct far away from town, when the Doctor offers that he be the new marshal. The Doctor takes Amy and Rory home, while the Gunslinger stays on as the protector of Mercy. 4) The Power of Three Amy and Rory have tried to adjust to normal life without travelling with the Doctor. One day billions of small black cubes appear around the globe, but they appear to be inert and invulnerable. The Doctor arrives to help, having been alerted by news stories. UNIT storms the Ponds' house soon after in response to the Doctor's arrival; the UNIT force is led by scientific adviser Kate Stewart, the daughter of the Doctor's friend and former UNIT commander, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Kate explains that they have no idea of the purpose of the cubes and hope the Doctor can help. After several days of watching the cubes without anything out of the ordinary occurring, the Doctor decides there is no problem and puts Rory's father Brian in charge of watching the cubes as he returns and departs in the TARDIS. Over the following year, Amy and Rory live out their lives, making commitments despite not knowing if they will always be around. The Doctor visits them at their wedding anniversary party and takes them on a trip for seven weeks, though returns them a few minutes after leaving. Brian notices their absence and, in private, asks the Doctor the fate of his previous companions. The Doctor admits that while most had left on their own or were left behind, some have died, but promises that will not happen to Amy or Rory. Humanity forgets about the cubes' arrival, and use them as paperweights and similar mundane functions. Unknown to anyone at the hospital where Rory works, a young girl with a cube controls a pair of identical orderlies with distorted faces to capture a few selected patients. A year after their arrival, the cubes start to activate, scanning the world's information networks and acting in self-defence. The Doctor realises that the cubes are part of a "slow invasion". While Rory and Brian go to the hospital to help those injured by the cubes, the Doctor and Amy are summoned to the UNIT headquarters under the Tower of London where Kate shows them several cubes under investigation, every single one behaving in a different fashion. The cubes then simultaneously display the number "7" and slowly count down. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Brian is taken by the two orderlies to a lift, where they disappear. Rory soon follows and finds that the back of the lift is a portal to a spaceship in Earth's orbit. The cubes all open when they reach zero, appearing empty, but soon reports of people dying from cardiac arrest appear from around the globe. The Doctor finds that one of his own hearts has stopped, and realises that the cubes sent out an electrical impulse that killed about one-third of the human population. Kate's team traces a communication from the cubes to seven different outposts across the world, including one at Rory's hospital, and the Doctor and Amy race there. Amy uses a defibrillator to restart the Doctor's heart. They find the girl, who the Doctor realises is an android, and disable her before locating the lift and the portal. Aboard the ship, Amy and Rory rescue Brian while the Doctor encounters a hologram of a member of the Shakri, who, according to Gallifreyan legend, were self-appointed "pest controllers" in the universe. The Shakri states that he and six other ships tied to the other outposts are there to wipe out humanity before it spreads across the galaxy, and prepares to launch a second wave of cubes to kill even more before disappearing. The Doctor uses the ship's computer to reverse the shock the cubes gave to the original victims, restoring them, and the three escape the ship before the feedback from the cubes causes it to explode. As the world recovers, the Doctor prepares to leave when Brian insists that Amy and Rory go with him, stating the adventures they have with him are a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He tells the Doctor to "just bring them back safe". The three say goodbye to Brian and depart in the TARDIS. 5) The Angles Take Manhattan The cold open takes place in 1930s Manhattan, where private detective Sam Garner is hired by Mr. Grayle to investigate "moving statues" at the Winter Quay, a set of apartment blocks. There, Garner finds an elderly version of himself dying in a bed and is chased by Weeping Angels to the rooftop, where he is confronted by a grimacing Statue of Liberty. In 2012, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory enjoy a picnic in Central Park. The Doctor is reading a pulp novel to Amy about a detective named Melody Malone when Rory leaves them to get coffee. Tearing out the last page because he "hates endings", the Doctor continues to read and finds that Rory turns up in the novel. Rory, meanwhile, has been sent back in time to the 1930s by a cherub Weeping Angel and meets his daughter River Song, who he realizes had been the character of Melody Malone in the book. The two are abducted by Grayle's henchmen, and River tells Rory that New York is subject to unusual time distortions that prevent the Doctor's time machine the TARDIS from landing. When the Doctor and Amy attempt to travel to that time, they find themselves back in 2012 in a graveyard. Grayle locks Rory in his dark basement with cherub Angels and only a box of matches to protect him, while River is taken to his office. The Doctor and River find a way to communicate and set up a homing beacon allowing the Doctor to land the TARDIS. In the meantime Grayle allows a damaged Weeping Angel to grab River's wrist so he can interrogate her about the Angels. Deducing that River will write the book, Amy identifies Rory's location using the chapter titles and the Doctor sends her to rescue him, but they find that he has disappeared. The Doctor, meanwhile, is upset at reading the final chapter title in the novel – "Amelia's Last Farewell". In an attempt to change the future, he orders River to free herself from the Angel without breaking her wrist, as Amy had read from the book which made it the inevitable future. River apparently frees herself unharmed and locates Rory nearby at Winter Quay: he has been moved in space but not time. However, the Doctor discovers that River did break her wrist, and he uses his regeneration energy to heal it. At Winter Quay, Rory is drawn to an apartment labelled with his name just as the Doctor, Amy, and River arrive. Inside, an elderly Rory is lying on a bed and calls Amy over before dying. The Doctor suggests that the Quay has been used by the Angels many times as a battery farm, leaving their victims to live out their lives in solitude while feeding on their energy. Rory and Amy refuse to accept their fate, insisting they can run from the Angels forever. The Doctor and River agree and help to distract the Angels and Amy and Rory make it to the roof, where the Statue of Liberty, now revealed to be an Angel, awaits. Rory suggests there is another exit; were he to die by jumping from the roof, a paradox would be created and wipe the Angels from existence. Rather than pushing him as he requests, Amy joins him, and the two jump just as the Doctor and River reach the roof. The four find themselves back in the modern-day New York graveyard again. As they are about to leave, Rory spots a tombstone with his name on it and moments after he is touched by a surviving Angel and disappears into the past. A distraught Amy convinces herself that if she were touched by the same Angel, it would send her to the same time it sent Rory. The Doctor desperately tries to talk her out of it, knowing that due to the paradox previously created he cannot return to the past to see her again, but River insists she go. Amy says goodbye and allows the Angel to touch her, leaving the Doctor devastated at her departure. The tombstone changes to reflect Amy's presence in the past with Rory, both having died at an old age. In the TARDIS, the Doctor asks River to travel with him; she agrees, but "not all the time". River tells him that Amy would be the one to publish the book she writes, and she will send it to her and ask her to write an afterword for the Doctor. Realising, he races back to their picnic spot and retrieves the page he tore out earlier, which contains the afterword. In it, Amy tells him that she and Rory love him and assures him that they lived a good and happy life together. She also suggests that he pay a visit to her younger self to reassure her that he will come back for her and take her on amazing journeys. Cast and Charcters: ''Louis Tomlinson The 14th doctor '' ''Karen Gillan: Amy Pond Arthur Darvill: Rory Williams Alex Kingston: River Song Jenna-Louise Coleman: Oswin Oswald Anamaria Marinca: Darla von Karlsen David Gyasi: Harvey Naomi Ryan: Cassandra Nicholas Briggs: Voice of Daleks Barnaby Edwards and Nicholas Pegg: Daleks Riann Steele: Queen Nefertiti Rupert Graves: Riddell David Bradley: Soloman Mark Williams: Brian Williams Richard Hope: Bleytal Sunetra Sarker: Indira Noel Byrne: Robot 1 Richard Garaghty: Robot 2 David Mitchell: Voice of Robot 1 Robert Webb: Voice of Robot 2 Rudi Dharmalingam: ISA Worker Ben Browder: Isaac Adrian Scarborough: Kahler-Jex Dominic Kemp: Kahler-Mas Andrew Brooke: The Gunslinger Rob Cavazos: Walter Joanne McQuinn: Sadie Sean Benedict: Dockery Byrd Wilkins: The Preacher Garrick Hagon: Abraham Steven Berkoff: Shakri Alan Sugar: Himself Brian Cox: Himself Jemma Redgrave: Kate Stewart Stephen Blything: Henry Selva Rasalingham: Ranjit Alice O' Connel: Laura Mike McShane: Grayle Rob David: Sam Garner Burnell Tucker: Old Garner Ozzie Yue: Foreman Bentley Kalu: Hood ''Series 7 Part 1 DVD'': ''Series 7 Part 1 Trailers: Series 7 Part 1 Wallpapers:'' Doctor-who-asylum-of-the-daleks2.gif S07e02 wall 4x3.jpg S07e03 wall 16x9.jpg S07e04 wall 4x3.jpg S07e05 wall 4x3.jpg Doctor-Who-series-7-episode-3-A-town-called-Mercy-01 4x3.jpg 2397013-doctor-who-series-7.jpg 03 16x9.jpg Doctor-who-wallpaper-pic.jpg Asygroup1.jpg Doctor who asylum of the daleks 2.jpg